conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Future World.png
Whenever someone gets a chance, can they add the north half of Taiwan to the EAF and the islands between Taiwan and Japan? Woogers(lol what ) 22:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Done. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Stuff When someone gets the chance, can they fix the map to show: SCOSK Central America Arequipa/Wrocław free cities (the borders are not arbitrary, use the articles). Ærø —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I can add Central America, but the sub-national entities for the others will be difficult. Woogers(lol what ) 02:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Aló? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Salut. Woogers(lol what ) 23:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You forgot southern California. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 14:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm saving that for later. The CR technically doesn't even exist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I need to make a few modifications. Looks great, but an integral part to my country are the insular areas, including french guiana, new caledonia, and every other island france owns in the real world. could u please fix that? i would, but i cant figure how to upload pictures to this site>(Gatemonger 23:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi gatemonger. I'd really like it if wrote like you were writing a report rather than chatting. Thanks. I'm going to update this ASAP, by the way. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I dont understand what u mean by write a report. Do u mean no emotocons? what else? Thanks for editing the map.Does ur country want entry into the Hesperian Alliance? Gatemonger 00:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I mean as in writing "you" instead of "u" and "your" instead of "ur", and proper capitalization. Acronyms and emoticons are fine. Also, yes my country does. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Blank Can I get a blank world map update? I need it for something. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 23:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I think I already did it. But. . . the United Kingdom of Scandinavia wasn't broken up because I did it before we finally disconnected it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I added all the recent stuff with Kalmykia and Russia. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ownage Yarphei is 0nwagez0r the w0rld -_O ... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Not really owning the world, but rather, administrating the Northern Defense Line and associated territories. You should also note that I got another island out of the deal :D Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 18:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Dont forget corsica. btw, thanks for the changes made. is russia intentionally being boxed in? Gatemonger 23:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) WTH? When did the Northern Defense Line Happen? I guest Russia needs to invade Yarphei and steal a thin slit of land around its borders now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Corsica lol. Can't forget Corsica. That excess of territory is only temporary. It was meant to be a start for the war. But wait until the Kalmyk campaign is done. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) One of these days I'm going to fix this. Is the blank up to date? Woogers - talk ( ) 16:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Fix what? And the blank is up to date if Ukraine is. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Fix as in MAKE IT NEAT. You know, make sure the legend is lined up and uniformize the font styles. MAKE IT NEAT. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd do it now, but there's a war going on and we might wait for countries to settle. Kalmykia won't exist after the war, Cantonese Republic will, and tons of other changes. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) One thing... The United Emirates is missing from the map. HORTON11 13:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to add it. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The New Map There are some countries missimg from he new map and some countries that were disconnected from Future World. If you could fix those errors